We expect to study the effects of cadmium alone and together with lead on the metabolism of zinc and copper as these are evident by a) alteration of steroid hormonal function, b) by the induction of thionein, c) by the occurrence of hypertension in rats and by d) changes in lipid metabolism. We also plan to study the effect of dietary sulfur amino acids and metal-binding ligands on the biologic effects of cadmium given orally or by inhalation in the rat.